tardilfandomcom-20200215-history
Padlocks
Padlocks are a unique type of magic from Jacklyn Izanami's home universe. Created by the Yggdrasil Archetype, they are bestowed by it on the people living on it(Yggdrasil is actually the Earth they live on), who are able to "Unlock" them, gaining the ability to utilize the magic. Certain Padlocks have "Systems", and each System grants a separate ability. Once a Padlock is gained, the user will hear its name in the back of their mind, and can unlock it by focusing on their neck at the base of their skull and speaking "(Insert specific Padlock) Padlock, Unlock." However, activating a padlock can be very painful, as it feels like something is jabbing into the back of your skull. It's fairly common for the activation to cause bleeding, as was the case with Jacklyn and Dream. They're extreme cases, in that activating their padlocks causes them to bleed pretty badly. Jacklyn herself is the only remaining fragment of Arc-Yggdrasil, and so is(or rather, was), able to use all the Padlocks, when for most people having more than one will drive them irrevocably insane. By its very nature, the fragment continues to spread the Padlock magic, which results in Jacklyn being "Magically contagious", in that prolonged exposure to her can(but not neccessarily will) result in the granting of a Padlock. The padlocks listed here are the most prominent, most common, or most powerful. These eleven are not necessarily the only padlocks. Types of Padlocks Yggdrasil: The most potent padlock, the Yggdrasil Padlock has three Systems; Root, Trunk, and Branch. Trunk is the base System, which bestowes Elementalism, with the possibilities being Earth, Lightning, Fire, and Ice, as well as "Hybrid" combinations of two, which are much rarer. Each element is weak or effective against other elements. Earth beats Lightning, Lightning beats Ice, Ice beats Fire, and Fire beats Earth. Hybrids are not part of this at all, they are effectively neutral. Also, the main elements all have a color hierarchy. From weakest to strongest is Blank/White, Blue, Red, Yellow, then Green. Hybrids don't have colors, as they are neutral (as was already said). Root bestowes a unique ability to the idividual, which can range from teleportation, to a "Scan Enemy" function, to the ability to change elemental affinities. Trunk allows the individual to greater manipulate their element, mostly in the form of creating projectiles or adding the element to other abilities. Lastly, Branch supercharges the Element, though this is considered highly dangerous, as it quickly drains the user, and can kill them if used for too long. Passion: Healing magic. Each system heals different kinds of and different levels of injuries. The systems are "Single", which heals minor injuries, "Unrequitted" system which heals major wounds, "Couple" system which can heal wounds that would be fatal, and "I Do" system, which can regenerate limbs and organs, if needed. Chessboard: Lets whoever use it access a type of hammerspace storage. Different systems let you pull out variable objects. Pawn system lets you take out a small, simple object, usually made of one piece. Rook system allows you to produce a small object with multiple parts, like a model or something. Knight system lets you take out a medium sized object made of few pieces, like a short sword. Bishop lets you take out a medium sized object that's more complex. Queen system lets you take out any large object, as large objects are usually complex already. King system lets you take out multitudes of objects, and the more you practice with it the large the objects sent through can be. Piano: Creates "Piano Wires" that the user can manipulate to slice through nearly anything. Instrumentality: Simply put, it ends whatever the target is. It usually manifests as a massive black wave, and can simply wipe something from existance or can break apart a target to their components (ie, turn a log cabin into a pile of logs, turn a building into a pile of stones, etc.) Sin: Generally functions as a copy ability, but not exclusively. Lust allows the user to copy anyone's appearance. Gluttony allows the user to absorb pretty much anything and take on those properties (ie, abosrbing a rock and gaining rock-like skin). Greed system allows the user to make copies of whatever they're holding. Envy system allows the user to copy an ability temporarily, even from non-sentient objects. Can also work as a long distance version of Gluttony. Pride system allows you to enhance your strengths, but also enhance your weaknesses. For instance, if a Fire Type pokemon used Pride System, it's effectiveness against Plant types would increase, but Water types effectiveness to it would also increase. Sloth allows the user to become, effectively, The Blob. An Immovable object. Finally, Wrath System pretty much puts the user into a berserker frenzy, increasing their strength astronomically but decreasing their rationality to the point they become Feral. However, with practice, the user can eventually learn to control that to the point of there just being an increase in strength, and no change in mentality. Emotion: Allows the user to project emotions onto others, and varying degrees of the emotions. The systems are Pain, Fear, Fury, Sorrow, and Joy. You can probably guess what system does what. Can also be used to make the target believe what you want them to. For example, "Joy at knowing the truth that the sky is red", or "Pain at lying that the sky is blue, not red" etc. Aegis: Creates a shield strong enough to block Concepts. Twilight: Allows the user to manipulate light. Artist: Allows the user to make small alterations to reality, best described as "Yes, this is this way but..." Messiah: Allows the user to alter reality in any way they see fit. This is limited to the user's own plane of existance. Padlock Users: Current Padlock users include Jacklyn Izanami, Dream Mondshein, Athena McDermott, xp194, Nichos Ramaiden, Izzy Izanami, Rae Izanami, and Sailor Horsehead.